Stubborn
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Oneshot. Fine is dead-set on having the baby on the same day as her birthday; refusing to go to the hospital despite her harsh contractions. Shade is forced to reason with his stubborn, very pregnant wife. Have fun, man.


'_The most stubborn woman on the face of the Earth'_ is what Umusike Shade is currently thinking as he sits on the edge of the couch. _His _couch, the thing inside his home; the couch that is _not _inside a hospital.

A muffled gasp is heard from the person next to him. The person who is on his couch, therefore _not _in a hospital.

"Fine_," _he growls, frustrated, "We _need_ to go to the hospital!"

Said woman glared at him with her hazy emerald orbs. The emerald orbs obscured in pain.

"_No!" _She groans, clutching her stomach, "I'm _fine."_

"God dammed Fine! No you're _not!_" Shade never looses his temper, but, as they say, she brings out the best/worst in him.

" SHUT UP!" The pinkette retorted, throwing a pillow at his face. Or at least, attempted to.

"Why not?" He yelled, stepping closer to his wife.

"It's not March twenty-eight yet!"

Glancing at the clock, it read _9:37 _pm, March 27_._

"There's still three hours 'till 12 Fine, _THREE!"_

Another muffled wheeze, "I don't _care._"

"I do! You can't last another three hours like this!" He growled, gripping her lightly, afraid of hurting her in her, already, pain-filled state.

She says nothing, just glares, piercing him with the kingdom scowl that she has perfected over the years they have spent together; determined to stay rooted in her spot.

The male stares back with the same intensity, ready to do anything to get his wife to the hospital.

Two hours and thirty-three minutes earlier, FINE was hit with her first contraction. She was in the midst of washing dishes when she doubled in pain and dropped the china plate she was rinsing. Shade, who was in his office finishing a business call, ran towards the kitchen after hearing the crash and found his wife on the floor, amongst shards of broken glass. Luckily, only minor cuts were inflicted and the bleeding stopped shortly after it started. When the male rushed for his car keys and other necessities, he was stopped by the fallen figure's hand. She refused to go to the hospital.

That was two hours ago. _Two _bloody hours since he picked up the mess in the kitchen and she slowly limped to the couch, refusing, even, his proposal to carry her there.

_Stubborn._

The contractions are coming every eight minutes; close enough to be admitted into the maternity ward without question. However, the girl matriarch is still refusing to go.

"Fine, Hospital. Now."

She rolled her eyes, "Shade, entertain me. Now." She mimicked half-assedly.

He groaned, "_Please go?_" He begged.

If an Umusike is begging, that means it's serious.

She shook her head, "Do something so I don't think about the pain." She ordered.

He glared, "I'll do anything you want, _after _you have the baby."

"No."

"Fine, If you don't get the proper fucking attention, something bad might happen." Shade explained, exasperated.

Said woman glared, not making a retort for her husband spoke truth.

"I want our birthdays to be the same." She explained, panting; they were in between contractions.

Violet orbs softened, "We can go to the hospital and get you and the baby checked up. If it comes today, it comes today, if it comes tomorrow, it'll come tomorrow." He soothed, rubbing her back.

Fine nodded slowly, agreeing.

Checking his watch, he noted that in another three minutes, another contraction will hit.

Yes, he did learn in those stupid parenting classes that Fine forced him to go to.

He carefully led Fine to the car; the hospital bags and other necessities already in the trunk. _Hours ago. _He thought bitterly, annoyed by his wife's reckless behavior; _If she gets herself hurt, I'm going to hurt somebody._

The ride to the hospital was short. The only sounds came from the heaving pinkette in the passenger seat; tears were in her eyes.

The staff on duty was quick on their feet and the two were set and ready in ten minutes tops.

"Shade-kun, What time is it?" She asked hoarsely; legs propped up, wearing a backless hospital gown.

He checked the clock on the wall; "Almost ten." He replied, returning his gaze to his wife's pain-streaked face.

Another contraction hit and she tightened the hold on his hand.

Groaning she rolled to her side, clutching her inflated stomach.

Shade winced, as if her pain channeled through their connected hands, into him. Watching her in pain was worse than any pain he's felt.

The next hour was spent in a similar fashion; Shade watches as Fine suffers, feeling insignificant and incompetent; two feelings that did not sit well with the Umusike.

The contractions were now coming in a time span less than five minutes.

Shade looked at his best friend; she was in pain, her beautiful face covered in a layer of sweat.

"Are you okay?" He would ask, again.

She would nod, pretending everything was good, secretly glancing at the clock.

He sighed, "Fine, if you feel the need to push, please do it." He begged, as much as an Umusike could at least.

She glared, annoyed, "I'm _Fine._"

Just then, a nurse came in to check on the progress, glancing below the belt, her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." The assistant said, rushing out of the room.

Less than five minutes later, a doctor came in telling the Umusike couple to get ready to push.

"No!" Fine exclaimed, trying to close her legs.

The Doctor made eye contact with the future father, silently asking 'what's wrong?'

shade stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "She wants to have the baby on her birthday, which is tomorrow." He explained.

The doctor turned to Fine, "Mrs. Umusuke, if you do not push right now, complications will arise and you or the baby might not survive." He continued reprimanding the woman on the bed, explaining in full detail the effects if she continued her rash behavior.

That did it. She began pushing.

Shade didn't think he could be in more pain, watching his wife in such a state was worse than being stabbed repeatedly by a dull pencil.

After what felt like hours, but were only really minutes, a cry was heard in the delivery room.

Umusiku Suki was born.

A wonderful, beauty of an Umusuke

violet orbs dashed from the princess in her arms to the clock on the wall; 12:03.

_Perfect._

Shade, knowing exactly what his wife was thinking, rolled his eyes.

"More like 'stubborn.'" He said, a genuine smile on his face.

She glared at him jokingly, "What'd you say?"

He chuckled, "I Love you. Both of you."

She smiled back, "That's what I thought."

"But you're still stubborn." He finished.

Before the pinkette could retort, he silenced her with a kiss, cautious of the baby girl in her arms.

_The End._


End file.
